User blog:LionHeartKIng/Random Duel Log - Chattur'gha vs. Xel'lotath
Yes, the Eternal Darkness Ancients dueling as evil spirits. Turn 1: Chattur'gha * Normal Summons "Vampire of Chattur'gha" (1700/1400). * Uses the effect of "Vampire" to re-Normal Summon "Terror of Chattur'gha" (1000/1800). * Uses the effect of "Terror" Tributing it to Special Summon "Mummy of Chattur'gha" from the Deck (1600/800). * Tunes "Vampire" with "Mummy" to Synchro Summon "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" (3000/2500). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card, face-down. * Ends the turn. Turn 2: Xel'lotath * Draws. * Normal Summons "Terror of Xel'lotath" (1800/600). * Uses the effect of "Terror", adding "Image of Xel'lotath" from the Deck to the hand. * Activates "Symbol of Xel'lotath", Tributing "Terror" with "Trapper of Xel'lotath" from the hand to Ritual Summon "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" (3000/2500). * Chattur'gha activates the Set card "Blast of Chattur'gha", shuffling "Terror of Chattur'gha " into the Deck to destroy all monsters your opponent controls whose ATK is equal to or less than a FIRE Synchro Monster's ATK (Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter), and inflicting 500 damage to Xel'lotath for each monster destroyed (Xel'lotath: 4000 > 3500). * Activates "Call of Xel'lotath", reviving "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" (3000/2500). * Activates "Image of Xel'lotath", banishing "Terror of Xel'lotath" to decrease the Level of "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" by 2 (Level: 8 > 6''') and halving its ATK (3000 > '''1500/2500). * "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" attacks and destroys "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" (Chattur'gha: 4000 > 2500). * Since "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" is destroyed by battle, Chattur'gha adds "Mummy of Chattur'gha" from the Deck to the hand. * Ends the turn. Turn 3: Chattur'gha * Draws. * Normal Summons "Mummy of Chattur'gha" (1600/800). * Uses the effect of "Mummy", Special Summoning "Summoner of Chattur'gha" from the Deck (1900/1100). * Activates the effect of "Trapper of Chattur'gha" from the hand, equipping it to "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity", negating its effect(s), also it cannot attack. * Activates "Phantom Synchro", Tributing "Mummy" and "Summoner" to Synchro Summon "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" from the Graveyard (3000/2500). * Ends the turn. Turn 4: Xel'lotath * Draws. * Normal Summons "Trapper of Xel'lotath" (900/900). * Uses the effect of "Trapper", noting the Level of "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" (8) and banishing it, but "Trapper" cannot attack this turn (Note that "Chattur'gha" is returned to the Extra Deck, as it is affected by "Phantom Synchro"). * Activates "Ugly Upheaval Underdog" from the hand, since there are no other cards in the hand, they return "Call of Xel'lotath" from the Graveyard to the hand. * Ends the turn. Turn 5: Chattur'gha * Draws. * Normal Summons "Parasite of Chattur'gha" (1700/1200). * Uses the effect of "Parasite", Special Summoning "Summoner of Chattur'gha" from the hand (1900/1100). * Tunes "Parasite" and "Summoner" to Synchro Summon "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" (3000/2500). * Uses the effect of "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter", destroying "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity". * "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" attacks and destroys "Trapper of Xel'lotath" (Xel'lotath: 3500 > 1400). * Ends the turn. Turn 6: Xel'lotath * Draws. * Activates "Call of Xel'lotath", reviving "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" (3000/2500). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card, face-down. * Ends the turn. Turn 7: Chattur'gha * Draws. * Activates " ". * "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" attacks, but Xel'lotath activates his Set " ", returning "Chattur'gha the Great Being of Matter" to the hand (which means shuffling into the Deck). * Ends the turn. Turn 8: Xel'lotath * Draws. * "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" attacks directly (Chattur'gha: 2500 > 0). Xel'lotath wins.